


see the tail!(2)

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 浩特，艺特肉丸。





	see the tail!(2)

**Author's Note:**

> 浩特，艺特肉丸。

尾巴露出来啦！（下）  
   
关于狐狸精迷惑心智吸人精气这种事，似乎每个国家都有。  
   
中国的苏妲己日本的玉藻前，欧美那边的人则喜欢在狐狸身上加入一些有关于宗教的神秘色彩，就像黑猫一样，代表着或善意或恶意的未知力量，解除人类对于无穷的恐惧。  
   
但是狐狸并不是理想的驯养宠物，它们生性多疑胆小，但却又足够聪明机智，甚至会通过察觉人类的神态来辨别身处的情景是否危险。  
   
这些狐狸的本性或多或少的给利特带来了一定的影响，在平常的时候无所谓，但是一旦尾巴露出来，就说明此时此刻狐狸的那一部分灵魂在利特的身体里占据了上风。  
   
虽然还是一样的温柔，但是在那之中总是混淆着一点点狡黠，任性，以及勾人发狂。  
   
面容没有变化，但是眼神时而泛着水光，时而又红红的像是刚喝完了酒被酒气烘的脸热。  
   
“哥怎么总是一副哭过的样子？”这段时间是利特的发情时间，而且不知道是不是秋天的缘故，这一次的发情期持续时间很长，每天利特都要压制住大脑里面多余的激素，以及莫名其妙的燥热与深重的痒意。  
   
那种痒不是浮于表面的，而像是一根绒毛钻进了心脏，随着每一次跳动让他难以忍耐，恨不得有个人猛烈的抱住他把他吻到窒息，然后伸进一只手去揉碎他那可怜的心脏，把那根绒毛揪出来。  
   
“过敏......”利特揉了揉眼睛，手背上留下了一滴眼泪。  
   
“哥哭起来也很好看。”允浩递过来一条手帕，这年头用手帕的人几乎绝迹，允浩也不像是会用这种东西的性格，这看起来就像是专门为了他准备的。  
   
甚至手帕上还点了一点烟草类的香水，虽然利特自己喜欢用黑莓与月桂，但是他更喜欢闻别人身上的烟草味道。  
   
这个很私密的情报，还是允浩贿赂了suju几位长期合作的Cody姐姐才知道的。  
   
利特小心的闻了闻手帕，眼睛睁的大大的，真的像是一只欢喜的小狐狸。  
   
允浩的身高如果抱着哥哥，刚好那两只耳朵就在他的脸前，一抖一抖的，肉眼可见的柔软。  
   
特哥两只手捏着手帕放在鼻子旁边，被人搂进了怀里也不挣扎，乖乖的靠着，大尾巴慢悠悠的在身后扫来扫去。  
   
允浩的心脏剧烈的跳动着，这是自那次巧克力吻之后，第二次心悸。  
   
平日里最听话的孩子，掠夺起来却是最凶猛的。  
   
拉着人直接钻进了公司走廊尽头的杂物间，因为杂物堆了很多，无论是用不到的打扫卫生工具，还是坏了的打印机都一股脑的放在这里等着一起处理，门被几块木板卡住，但是允浩不知道从哪里来的力气那么大，拽了两下把木板移开，门上了锁。  
   
抱着哥哥推到在一张放废纸的桌子上，那些堆成摞的报纸被他一脚踢开，散落一地。  
   
“允浩...允浩......”利特的火被勾了出来，伸手急不可耐的拉着允浩的裤腰带，拽过来两个人挨在一处，敏感部位互相磨蹭。  
   
“哥要小点声了。”允浩把刚刚的手帕从哥哥手里抽出来让哥哥咬在嘴里，然后伸手一点点的解开自己的衬衫扣子。  
   
利特的裤子稍微褪下去一些，尾巴根附近的皮肤透着粉色，趴在桌子上，手抓着桌边。  
   
没有润滑的东西，允浩伸手抓着哥哥的欲望慢慢撸动，敏感的特哥咬着手帕，一点点呻吟闷闷的从嗓子里透出来，似乎真的是因为发情期，任何一点细微的刺激都会让他失控，几分钟之后，利特就仰着头释放在了允浩的手里，允浩就着精液简单的润滑了几下，慢慢的把自己挤了进去。  
   
过程很慢，所以两个人都忍得很辛苦。  
   
对于利特而言，疼痛与舒爽同时袭来，被填满的时候仿佛所有的感官在此刻都打开了，心里的那根可恨的绒毛被捏住，然后狠狠的撩拨。  
   
允浩突然撤出去的时候，一声惊叫不小心漏了出来，然后就是变了味的呻吟。  
   
“唔......”咬着手帕的嘴里含糊不清的说着什么。  
   
“嘘......”允浩轻轻地按住哥哥的脖子，慢慢揉捏，企图让敏感的人渐渐放松下来。  
   
尾巴立起来扫在允浩的身上，伸手抓紧然后轻轻地往后拽，哥哥就乖乖的往后蹭了蹭。  
   
知道突如其来的激情会让他觉得不舒服，缓慢的亲吻着哥哥的蝴蝶骨，过于瘦削的身体使得那两片骨头像是要刺破皮肤一样的突兀。  
   
留下一个牙印，敏感的皮肤轻轻地啃咬就开始变红。  
   
“别咬......”略微的刺痛让利特觉得具有胁迫感。  
   
“哥太瘦了。”允浩的手伸到前面覆在哥哥的小腹上，往下轻轻地一按，甚至能摸到自己缓慢进入顶起来的形状。  
   
色情至极。  
   
酸痛感慢慢消失，和其他人不同，允浩的动作在温柔和粗暴之间摇摆，顶撞的虽然狠，但是手掌却缓慢的在那白皙的后背上摩挲，带起一阵一阵的颤栗。  
   
一点点呻吟露了出来，允浩伸手把手帕往哥哥嘴里又塞进去了一些，一墙之隔的门外，就是24小时开放的爱豆练习室，各种助理经纪人伴舞来来往往，脚步声远远近近。  
   
谁也不知道，在这个毫不起眼的杂物间里，两个人沉迷在这场不正常的交合之中。  
   
随着桌子晃悠的嘎吱声渐渐剧烈，利特扒着桌边的手也攥紧，指尖发白。  
   
强行忍住所有的声音，脸上不知道是眼泪还是汗水，滴在桌子上。  
   
但是这一次，高潮之后尾巴没有消失。  
   
利特脱力的瘫软下去，被允浩一把捞起来放平躺在桌子上，手帕还死死的咬着，高潮之后的身体不停地颤抖。  
   
“乖...张嘴......”允浩的手掌很大，掐住了哥哥的下巴，把手帕扯出来，哥哥咳嗽了一下，嘴巴里干的要命。  
   
裤子里面是湿哒哒的精液，宽大的卫衣挡住了痕迹，虽然牛仔裤也看不出来什么。  
   
“哥的尾巴为什么没消失？”允浩某种自尊心作怪，他觉得一定是自己没有满足哥哥。  
   
“不管它......”利特躺在桌子上，手臂遮着眼睛，后知后觉的羞赧，耳朵红的滴血。  
   
“哥看看我~”允浩很少撒娇，但是在特哥面前总是一副孩子的幼稚样。  
   
手臂拿开，这回哥哥是真的在哭。  
   
在惧怕本能的人，像是面对着自己的幻影，无论是乱来的那个灵魂，还是事后不知所处的利特。  
   
“哥后悔了？”允浩看不得眼泪，拉起哥哥圈在怀里，不知道是不是他的错觉，伏在他肩膀上的哥哥真的很伤心，第一次见到温柔平静的人，小声的哭。  
   
“我是不是真的变成妖怪了......”  
   
尾巴变不回去，发情期无时无刻不在折磨着他作为人类的那部分意识。  
   
“哥不是妖怪，哥是一个活生生的人。”  
   
——  
   
这一次异常且漫长的发情期终于画上了句号，不止一个人产生了这样一种感觉，作为狐狸的特哥越粘人越温顺，恢复到正常人类的时候就越冷漠越疏离。  
   
就像是感情平衡定理，热情在某种形态之下挥霍的越快，也就为日常生活减少了越多的情感积存。  
   
这不是一件好事，却又无从下手。  
   
“可能是被夺舍了。”神童的外婆坐着火车千里迢迢的赶到首尔，自从那一次神童回去问过她之后，外婆就隐隐的觉得这件事没有那么简单。  
   
“夺舍？”韩国恐怖电影里面出现频率挺高的词，基本上和神神鬼鬼的接触上，就知道这东西的大概意思。  
   
“特哥见过死狐狸？”其他人也无法对这种事理解深刻，无论是相信科学，还是相信宗教。  
   
“这年头去专门找狐狸都难找，特哥也没去过什么深山老林，身边也没人养狐狸，怎么可能刚巧就碰见个老妖怪......”  
   
金希澈扭头看了看坐在客厅沙发上发呆的特儿，少部分人可见的耳朵还在，尾巴不在，干干净净素素整整的一个人。  
   
“那怎么办啊......”艺声属于实干派，与其纠结那些没用的，不如直接把什么神神怪怪的东西揪出去，把独特s换回来。  
   
“你们是什么时候看到耳朵的？”  
   
所有人都看向李东海，这件事说来也是奇怪，无论是耳朵还是尾巴，竟都是这个崽子第一个发现的。  
   
“特哥退伍之后...我们去济州岛玩的时候......”  
   
李赫宰一脸不可置信。“我也在啊，你们竟然没跟我说？？？”  
   
“我和特哥也很慌好吗？当时就顾着研究到底怎么回事呢，哪有功夫通知你？”  
   
“那不对啊！我们住在一起啊，你什么时候偷亲的特哥？”  
   
“特哥入伍之前总会给我晚安吻的好吗......看你那没见过世面的样子！”  
   
这回轮到其他人一起惊异了。

“我怎么不知道？”金希澈眼睛瞪得滴溜溜圆。  
   
“特哥入伍的时候哥还没退伍好吧......”  
   
艺声默默地举起了手。  
   
“其实我知道......”  
   
以前的早安吻晚安吻都只是男人之间恶劣的玩笑，嘴撅起丑丑的样子，然后把口水沾到别人的脸上取笑。  
   
但是从某个时刻开始，或许是多灾多难的那几年之后，每天晚上都是疲惫不堪的入睡，没有人想聊天，也没有人想要过多的计较，特哥每个房间转悠一圈，然后拍拍每个人的被子，就像是家里大人安慰怕黑的小孩，拍一拍驱散所有梦魇。  
   
习惯了之后就是每天晚上聊一聊天，问问白天吃了什么，亦或是单纯的叮嘱一下明天要起一个大早赶行程——即使特哥本身就是一个起床困难户。  
   
再后来特哥确定下来入伍的日期，当时的两年对于他们来说就像是一辈子那样漫长，现在回头看，十几年的光景也就这么过来了，连停顿一次的机会都没有。  
   
“我猜......是不是......”神童还是反应的比较快，扫视了一圈。  
   
夺舍基本上就是死亡对死亡，灵魂对灵魂。  
   
关于死亡这件事，似乎很容易牵扯出来那些令人不愉快的往事，所以神童没有继续说下去，他们拥有足够的默契心照不宣。  
   
“所以是那个时间段？”  
   
“我觉得是，而且特哥去的军队在深山里面，条件还挺艰苦的，说不定就会有......什么奇奇怪怪的东西。”  
   
虽然扯淡，但是却出奇的令人信服。  
   
“怎么请走......它......”  
   
神童的外婆晃了晃手里的铃铛，闭着眼睛不知道在自己念叨些什么，然后又翻了翻随身带着的一本书，上面的字都是毛笔写的中文，看起来有点儿年头。  
   
谁都不说话，宿舍里面安静的只有手指摩挲在纸张上面的沙沙声。  
   
利特似乎不太喜欢铃铛的声音，自从外婆拿起那个铃铛开始晃悠的时候，他原本呆滞的神情就开始变得敏锐，眼睛一直盯着那个铃铛，耳朵警惕性的立着，好不容易消失的尾巴又一瞬间出现。  
   
这不过这回代表的可能不是发情期，而是察觉到了危险。  
   
“特....emmmm....特哥？”  
   
厉旭察觉到了来自于大哥哥身上的那股子陌生的气息，从眼神到表情，再到刚刚那些诡异故事的加成。  
   
“我估计这故事写出来都可以直接卖钱了......”崔始源看着眼前这个景象，还是觉得难以接受。  
   
“我还是觉得特哥可能本来就是一只狐狸修炼成精了这种事更通顺......”一屋子重点很偏的人，完全没有紧张感......  
   
神童的外婆放下了铃铛合上了书，看了利特一会儿，拎着自己的东西往外走，站起来之前朝神童使了一个眼色，神童心领神会的跟着她出了门。  
   
“我们猜中了吗？”  
   
“就是夺舍......小动物成不了气候，弄点儿药悄悄给他喝一段时间就没事了。”外婆一脸轻松，本来以为这回能遇到个狠角色，结果就是一只傻狐狸，死的时间凑巧而已。  
   
诶一古......白瞎婆婆拖着一身老骨头千里迢迢的带着家伙事赶来，从包里翻翻找找，找出几个牛皮纸包好的小包，上面也不知道用中文写了什么字，神神秘秘的画着红圈。  
   
“加在什么里面都行，三天一包，喝完就结束了。”  
   
神童低头数了数，手里十多个小纸包，他外婆还在往外掏。  
   
“这起码喝两个月啊......”  
   
“两个月就不错了，那傻狐狸在那孩子身上呆了四五年了，你还想一棍子把它打死？”  
   
有道理......  
   
神婆走了之后，特哥就恢复了狐狸古灵精怪的样子，被吓出来的大尾巴收不回去了，搂着抱枕趴在沙发上啃遥控器。遥控器的塑料壳子上都是牙印，尖利利的狐狸牙。  
   
“哥你咬这个，那个脏......”艺声剥了一颗棒棒糖递过去，特哥张开嘴含了进去，磨牙一样的咔咔啃，糖渣填了一嘴。  
   
嚼完之后糖棍随便吐在地上，一点也没有作为利特洁癖的毛病。

趁着没人注意，金钟云跪在沙发边上，飞快地凑过去亲了一下，时间差不多四五秒，足够他用舌尖舔掉哥哥嘴唇上的糖粒，然后回味一下这个牛奶糖味十足的吻。  
   
哥哥没什么反应，手指摸了摸刚刚被亲过的嘴唇，眼角上挑，自下到上的看人，看得人心里又泛痒又发慌。  
   
“今天哥要待在宿舍里，还是......”  
   
“你想让我去哪儿？”狐狸惯会勾人。  
   
金钟云和爸妈住在一起，所以肯定没办法把哥哥领回去无缘无故的住着，让哥哥回自己家，又没法给他下药。  
   
几个弟弟每人手里分了几包，怎么样也要把这两个月对付过去，然后会发生什么，谁也不知道。  
   
最后不得已，金钟云给弟弟发了个消息说自己晚上不回家了。  
   
[哥你有女朋友了？]弟弟总是和他没大没小的开玩笑，但是看在平常总是欺负的份上，就让他过过嘴瘾。  
   
[公司...那边有点事儿，别多问了！]  
   
[遵命，哥哥大人~]  
   
——  
   
看着哥哥在自己面前喝下去加了‘料’的可乐，原本以为会像电影里那样产生什么剧烈的反应，但是特哥只是看了看杯子底部没来得及融化的白色粉末，吐槽着今天杯子没刷干净，然后站在厨房刷了一个多小时的餐具......  
   
叮叮当当的声音一直响起，金钟云坐在沙发上，电视里时篮球比赛，手里拿着iPad刷美剧，旁边的手机，他们这群崽子背着哥哥建立的聊天群信息一直不断。  
   
[特哥有没有痛苦的嚎叫？？？]  
   
[特哥喝完会不会拉肚子！！！]  
   
[特哥会不会突然战斗力报表和狐狸妖怪战斗！！！]  
   
......  
   
一群中二病爆棚的‘大叔’......  
   
[什么都没发生好吗...不要再瞎猜了，万一被特哥知道了还不知道会变成什么样。]  
   
金钟云懒得解释，手机静音之后随便扔在一边。  
   
电视里的篮球比赛打到了加时赛，运动鞋在地板上不停摩擦的声音很吵人，所以声音也就调小了。  
   
但是此时此刻没人在意这些，金钟云拉着哥哥继续白天那个浅尝辄止的糖果吻。  
   
这回的棒棒糖是芒果味的，利特很喜欢这种甜甜的热带水果，糖果搅在两个人的舌头之间，滑溜溜的怕一不小心吞下去，金钟云就先人一步的把糖果咬开，然后喂过去。  
   
糖果融化的很快，对于糖分的摄取不算满足的哥哥反而很主动的亲过来，软软的嘴唇贴着，慢慢的跨到金钟云身上坐着。  
   
小手摸上哥哥的狐狸耳朵，缓缓的揉捏，触感太好，仿佛捉住了哥哥的命门，一摸就用小脑袋在弟弟身上拱来拱去的。  
   
“哥发情期不是刚结束吗？怎么又这样？”金钟云故意把脸别开，看着骑坐在自己身上的哥哥，手却没松开，一直不紧不慢的摩挲。  
   
“钟云....钟云....”利特觉得这一次的自己很不正常，手脚都不像是自己的，脑袋昏昏沉沉，看着自家弟弟却只想吻上去。  
   
“哥是被狐狸蒙了心智，还是真的想要跟我上床？”金钟云终于放过了那两只脆弱的耳朵，捏着哥哥的手腕，他的力气比看起来要大，所以一下子攥的利特有点儿疼。  
   
疼痛使人清醒，利特却不想从金钟云身上下去，他想让一直对他无微不至的弟弟把那些爱意全都表露出来。  
   
“你不是说要永远跟着我吗？那现在，你最好也跟过来。”  
   
利特站起身，径直的走回卧室，金钟云乖乖的跟着他，但是其实心脏早就开始剧烈的震动了。  
   
终于......希澈哥只知道看着赫海始源厉旭他们，但是金钟云也没怎么碰过哥哥，他莫名其妙的成为了队伍里最晚知道这些怪异事件的人。  
   
而且那一次bobo还是在舞台上金希澈一失手把他俩按到了一起......  
   
各种方面来说都不甘心。  
   
金钟云心思细腻，共情感也很强，所以就连性爱都带着感同身受的温柔。  
   
照顾到他记忆里面的特哥所有的敏感点——脖子，左侧的胸口，腰侧，大腿里面，以及不太为人所知的脊椎骨。

一个又一个温柔的吻落在裸露的皮肤上，顺便把T恤推到胸口，在家里穿的短裤拽下来，内裤挂在一侧的大腿上。  
   
大尾巴也很敏感，从尾巴尖逆着毛往上摸，连带着静电，利特躬着身体发抖。  
   
“哥自己给自己做扩张吧...好不好？”金钟云这话不是商量，一边说一边把润滑液递到了哥哥的手上。  
   
利特到是不会推拒，享受比纠结重要得多。  
   
自己的手指长度不够，只能在浅层次的地方戳弄，既没有什么感觉，也不得要领。  
   
金钟云在哥哥的两根手指上加上了自己的手指，柔软与温热瞬间包裹上来，两个人的手指在某处不可言说的地方搅弄，被乳化了的润滑油把利特的腿间弄得泥泞不堪。  
   
“柠檬味~很好，我喜欢。”金钟云把哥哥的手抽出来，扯过纸巾仔仔细细的擦干净。  
   
所有过程都不像是一场性爱，反而更像是一个手工匠人在慢慢的打磨一件精美的工艺品。  
   
趴在柔软的杯子里被人抱了满怀，然后换慢的背入式，顶到最深处再一点一点的撤出。  
   
利特的欲望前端因为金钟云的动作也一下一下的摩擦着棉质布料，半透明的液体蹭到了上面，小腹下面的被子滑腻一片。  
   
“快...快一点......”  
   
食髓知味，换慢的抽送已经无法让他满足，他需要更强烈的刺激。  
   
金钟云和哥哥十指相扣，身体紧贴，热量在两个人之间互相传递，皮肤上渗出来的一点点汗液也成为了互相磨蹭的介质。  
   
温柔的酷刑，快感不停地积累，这一刻利特认为自己已经到达了巅峰，但是下一刻却又被更加强烈的快感击败，腰胯部的舒爽慢慢扩散，蚂蚁噬咬一般的痛痒带来的却是异样的感受。  
   
“嗯......”因为绝望而咬住了被子，企图用力的在被子上摩擦自己的前面，但是却转而被人按住。  
   
“哥不要弄前面，等会儿会爽到射的。”  
   
“不......不要......”性欲高潮本身就是一种出离了生命的感官升华，此时此刻的利特已经无法用大脑去思考，温柔缓慢但是效果强烈的性爱让他无论是心理还是生理都濒临崩溃。  
   
金钟云甚至不会像其他人一样在哥哥身上胡乱的留下印记，他不舍得。  
   
两人十指相扣的手突然攥紧，哥哥一直埋在被子里的脸也无助的抬了起来大口呼吸，但是无论怎样都没办法缓解如同洪水一样袭来的高潮，这一次，他在没有任何抚慰的情况下释放了出来，身体紧绷着颤抖，然后软软的瘫回被子里。  
   
金钟云还没有释放，但是还是撤出了自己，胡乱摸了几把之后射在了套子里。  
   
第一件事掀起被子把两个人盖住，出了一身的汗很容易因为脱力而感冒。  
   
带着清新洗衣液味道的被子紧紧地裹着，两个人也因此抱的很紧，利特扭过头去想要一个吻，金钟云凑上去，含住哥哥的上唇轻咬。  
   
“很舒服......”  
   
“是哥很舒服？还是别的什么？”  
   
“我现在很清醒，和你在一起我很舒服。”  
   
令人满意的答案，金钟云咬了一下哥哥的肩膀，又小心的舔了舔浅浅的牙印。  
   
利特翻了个身面对他。  
   
“你可以留下记号，在任何地方。”  
   
“不，我不可以。”  
   
“你可以。”利特握着金钟云的手搭在了自己的腰上。  
   
最后金钟云还是没有，但是他把哥哥按在被子里亲到了窒息，亲到哥哥都已经无力伸手推开他，才算罢休。  
   
[中部结束]

**Author's Note:**

> 83肉丸在下部


End file.
